This invention is directed to an improved controller of the type which interfaces with a scale and a label printer so that the weight and price of commodities weighed on the scale, and other identifying indicia, are printed on a label which is subsequently applied to the commodity.
Controllers of the type referred to above typically include a keyboard for entering an index number which identifies a commodity to be weighed. In response to a keyboard entry, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are energized to indicate the entered index number, the price per pound of the commodity, and possibly other commodity characteristics which are stored in the controller's memory. Usually, only a numerical, as opposed to an alpha, read out is provided by the controller to indicate the type of commodity to be weighed. If any error is made during keyboard entry, the operator may not be aware of it because the controller only displays numbers which the operator may not recognize as identifying a commodity other than the commodity to be weighed.
To select the proper commodity index number for keyboard entry, a look-up table is usually provided. The operator refers to the look-up table to find "roast beef," for example, and its accompanying index number. However, should be data in the look-up table be inaccurate, (due to data changes previously made but not recorded), the information entered into and displayed by the controller will be inaccurate. Because the operator is given only a numerical read out by the controller, he may not be aware that the index number displayed by the controller does not correspond to the commodity to be weighed. In addition, there is always the possibility of human error in reading or manually (digitally) entering an index number (address).
These and other such human interface problems render conventional controllers somewhat difficult and time consuming to use and result in errors being made which may go undetected.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide an improved controller for interfacing with a scale and a label printer.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such a controller which displays data in a format which is easier to read, relatively easy to modify, which does not require the use of an external lookup table and which provides convenient and positive means for the selection of items from an internal index.